


Scratches

by MiniNephthys



Category: Fate/stay night (Visual Novel)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-14
Updated: 2011-07-14
Packaged: 2017-10-21 09:23:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shinji feels a little bad about hurting Shirou.  Kink Bingo, for the square "painplay (other)."  September 2010.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scratches

"You're an idiot," Shinji told Shirou, tightening the bandage around his arm.

Shirou sighed. "You really don't have to do this, it's just a scratch..."

"It drew blood, it's an open wound, it needs to be dressed." Shinji gave it one last pull and leaned his back against the wall, glaring at him. "Why do you let me do these things to you without complaint? This isn't the first time something like this has happened."

"Or the second time," Shirou added helpfully. "Or the third. In fact, I'm pretty sure this has happened every time we've had sex-"

"Emiya. You aren't helping," Shinji interrupted. "Moron, why don't you say anything? It isn't as if you ignore the pain or something like that."

Shirou shrugged. "You get used to it." From constant creation of a Magic Circuit, but he wasn't going to say that to Shinji. "After a while, it's just another intense feeling, a lot like feeling good."

Shinji raised an eyebrow, looking dubious.

"I really don't mind. But if you're worrying about it, why don't you stop..." Shirou started counting on his fingers. "Biting me, scratching me, pulling my hair, pinching my chest..."

Shinji had the decency to look somewhat embarrassed. "I... lose track of things. It's not intentional."

"Sure." Shirou smiled fondly. "Like I said, I don't mind, so it isn't a problem."  


* * *

  


As soon as Shinji pulled him into the bedroom and locked the door, Shirou pushed him against the wall. As his back hit it, Shinji grinned, and pulled Shirou into a bruising kiss.

They kissed roughly for a few moments until Shinji bit onto Shirou's bottom lip. The bite stung, but at this point Shirou couldn't imagine a proper kiss without it. Shinji gripped his shoulders tightly before practically tearing off his shirt in his haste to undo it.

He tried, but Shinji seemed more to claw at him than to caress him. Every rake of his nails sent through him pleasure and pain intertwined. Their kissing continued until Shinji tilted his head down to bite at his shoulder and neck. Shirou groaned, low and loud and needy.

Somehow in their mad scramble, more clothes fell to the floor. They ground together, hard and rough and fuck fuck fuck too much. Shinji finished with the red welt he had left on Shirou's neck and moved slightly downward.

This was just like Shinji. Apologize for hurting him, then do it even more the next time. It was lucky that Shirou had gotten used to the hurt, the soreness, and the scratches. After a certain point, pain blended into pleasure.

Shinji was still grinding against him, making desperate noises in the back of his throat. Shirou reached down in between them to stroke Shinji until he stiffened and let out a low groan. After a moment, he returned the favor.

"...hey, you alright?"

"I look alright, don't I?"

"No, you look like you're about to fall over. Come on."

"Don't drag me around, you- ...Ugh. I suppose this is nice."  


* * *

  
As Shinji's back slammed into the wall, Shinji wheezed, "Heh... it's funny, Emiya. This is just like old times, right? But I haven't figured out yet how you got used to the pain..."

Shirou scowled and punched him again for good measure. "Shut up. Don't talk about things like that now."

Bleeding, Shinji began to laugh madly.


End file.
